


Ceraunophile: Storming

by orphan_account



Series: Love Live!Criminal AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Arranged Marriage, Deaths but no waifus die, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, I swear down the story content is better than the tags, Love/Hate, Yuri, all characters play an important role, centric around kanamari after prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tokyo's Shinjuku Ward criminals are suddenly turning up dead and the police are struggling. A small team of low-ranked officers in the force decide to form a group to take down the people behind all these 'mysterious deaths', to eliminate the so-called 'assassins'. But what if their true enemy wasn't the assassins but a much more unexpected power? (crossposted to FF)





	Ceraunophile: Storming

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of the follow-up fic to the oneshot - The Calm Before The Storm, please enjoy! Also cross-posted to ffnet

The thunder roared outside of the warehouse, the sea waves crashed against the wall and a small fire crackled inside of the abandoned building. It dimly lit the faces of four frowned expressions.

“We are to carry out this plan then?” Spoke up the youngest, a redhead with her arms crossed and showing all signs of being uninterested in the meeting. All gazes landed on her and the one with cerulean coloured hair took a breath.

“Indeed Nishikino, this is a plan that has been assigned to us by the government himself. Our children and their children after will succeed us, we will be a powerful line for the police force. The police ranks themselves are incompetent without skilful people like us and they are worthless to the point this special unit has to come together and deal with easy targets. You do understand the importance of this, don’t you...Nishikino?”

The redhead spluttered at the accusation, “Of course Sonoda! I’m not going to be the one who lets this operation down, I have my bets on Minami!” Nishikino pointed at the ash-blonde woman and she furrowed her eyebrows at the finger.

Minami let out a low chuckle and her eyes darkened at Nishikino, “Me? You think I am going to fail Sonoda? My family are just as powerful as yours Nishikino, I own successful schools all across the nation and you think I am going to fail a simple task like this? Pathetic.”

Both Minami and Nishikino clashed before the final member intercepted with an icy cold gaze. If looks were to kill, the two women would’ve been dead.

“This is no time for arguing you childish women, think about your families and work yet look at you both; squabbling over foolish accusations. Silence both of you and listen to Sonoda. She is going to be our superior after all, have some respect.”

Sonoda sighed with relief and turned to the final woman, “Thank you Ayase. Dependable as always, anyways...this operation is not going to be publicised. I’m pretty sure the force knows we are going to be a special unit but they won’t know the inside of our work...which is assassination. We are technically government hired assassins but what the lower ranks don’t know won’t kill them. Make sure to keep your mouths sealed and do not, and I repeat, **do not mess this up.** ”

All four women paused for a moment and their eyes watched the flames flicker before being put out by Ayase.

“We understand. You should go home to Kimi now, you don’t want to worry the poor girl.”

Sonoda’s face softened at the name of her daughter and she smiled slightly at Ayase, “You’re right, I don’t want my idiot husband upsetting her. She’ll become a strong woman just like her mother, and her offspring will too. All of you are dismissed, head home and rest up. Next week we have another meeting so do not be late.”

The other women nodded their heads and they all separated, leaving the warehouse and the rain immediately soaking them – not that it phased any of the women.

A week later, the women met again and took a seat at the rounded table. In the master seat sat a stern man; fixing his glasses and clearing his throat, “Ladies, thank you for making your appearances here today. As you know, this is an important meeting about the new secret operation which means you’ll have to keep a tight lip. Nobody can know about your work apart from the fact you are a ‘special unit’ inside the force, not assassins funded by our government. Do you understand?”

The four women nodded their heads and mumbled under their breaths, their boss smiled to himself. “Good. I cannot have any of you messing up this operation, now for a debriefing of what we expect from you, how you can eliminate your targets and who they are. This isn’t all of it but a short summary of what you will be getting.”

Nishiko narrowed her eyes at the man, “Short summary? You mean there is even more.”

“Indeed Mrs.Nishikino, there is a lot more in-depth detail I will be delving into during this meeting which is why I warned you all in advance that this meeting will be a lengthy one. Now make yourselves comfortable since I am going to start with what we’re expecting from you.”

Nishikino sighed under her breath and sat back into her chair.

“First of all, we do not want any evidence that can lead to any information about this operation, what does that mean you may ask...well, no exposing yourselves. You cannot leave any obvious evidence, fingerprints, weapons, footprints – these are all a no. Do not leave any of these or else there’s the possibility of one of you fucking up this entire operation.”

The women nodded their head before the leader of the four spoke up, “Takeshi sir, will we be given resources to help us do so?”

Takeshi glanced at Sonoda briefly before returning his gaze to the end of the room, “Of course, now watch here and watch closely.” He pressed a button under the table and it revealed an opening at the end of the room which he had focused on. In the opening, it revealed another room leading into it and Takeshi stood up and turned to the women. “Now follow me ladies and get to know this room very well, it’ll be your best friend one day.”

All of them entered the room behind Takeshi and their eyes widened at the sight; the room was full of arsenal and equipment.

“Impressive.” Muttered Sonoda under her breath, she approached a desk which above it held a finely polished bow, “We can choose whatever we want, correct?” she asked Takeshi.

Takeshi folded his arms and nodded at the woman, “These are your weapons and equipment now. Use them wisely during your missions and do not use it all as there will be more joining this operation soon.”

“More?” Questioned Minami, she was observing a sharp blade before turning to the man, “What do you mean by more sir?”

The man let out a sigh, “You girls aren’t dumb, you should know what I mean. This operation isn’t just going to be the four of you but other skilled officers too. All four of you will have more power over these pawns though so keep that in mind...and don’t waste them. The officers we choose have notable skills just like each of you here and we cannot afford to lose too many okay?”

Ayase picked up a pistol and aimed at Takeshi.

“Why are you so relaxed about this considering any four of us could end your life right here and right now?”

Takeshi stared down the barrel of the gun the blonde pointed at him and scoffed, “Do you think a pistol would scare me? I’ve had plenty of those pointed against my head to numb any panic by now. As well as that, why would you even dare shoot me? I am working for the government and eliminating me means making your leader the enemy and betraying the force. I know you girls aren’t stupid enough to cross that line, now get that barrel out of my face before I shove it in yours.”

Ayase dropped the gun to her side and glared at him, “Unlike these other girls, I am Russian born. We aren’t friendly with any foreigners, you think I won’t cross paths with the Japanese?”

“Unless you want to break the alliance between Russia and Japan then go ahead and do as you please.” Takeshi argued back with a shrug.

The blonde gave up and muttered presumably a string of Russian curse words before walking over to Sonoda, “How does this guy not get on your nerves? I’ve had enough of his bullshit Aoi. I want to return home and never have to deal with this again.”

Aoi turned to the Russian and put her hands on the woman’s shoulders.

“You know you can't-do that Valeriya, your President chose you specifically for this job; didn’t he? We just have to endure it and then our children can take over. Kimi isn’t far off the age when she can start training so in just several years up to a decade max, we can retire from this and our children will be our successors yes?”

Valeriya sighed, “Fine. I shall put up with this man for now. I want to get my hands dirty as soon as possible, waiting around will not do anything.” Aoi nodded her head in agreement and the two turned to the other women.

“Fuyumi, Hidemi...we should decide what equipment and weapons to choose.” Aoi spoke up, catching the attention of the redhead and ash-blonde.

Fuyumi turned to Aoi and held up a small bottle, “Poison is a good choice for me, less mess and much more professional to be honest. I know how to handle these liquids with my medical experience too.”

Hidemi also turned around and presented the sharp blade she had been observing earlier, this made all the women take a step back from the woman who was smirking at the cold metal in her hands.

“But then you miss out on the fun of getting close up, have you ever experienced that adrenaline Fuyumi-”

“It’s Nishikino!” Fuyumi cut in and glared at the woman.

“Fine, have you ever experienced the adrenaline rush it can give you Nishikino? You’ll be missing out on such a pleasurable experience!”

Aoi and Valeriya shared a look and Hidemi’s excitement sent shivers up the pair’s back.

“Your friend is nuts Aoi, she’s speaking like a cold-blooded murderer would.” Muttered the blonde, Aoi did nothing but nod her head in agreement.

Hidemi turned to the pair and pointed the blade at them, “Don’t you agree, Aoi? Valeriya? A knife is so much better than poison.”

The Russian gulped and shook her head slowly, “I-I prefer guns. This pistol is perfect for someone like me, though I’d much prefer dual wield for now I’ll make do with this. It’s not too bad either, I can tell from a glance that the range isn’t brilliant but more average...that means being more closer in the battlefield. Other than that, I have no complaints.”

Hidemi sighed and placed the knife against the cheek and tilted her head, her eyes solely focused on the amber gaze of Aoi, “And you?”

“You know me Hidemi,” Aoi chuckled and pointed to the bow, which she had neatly placed back onto the original place. “Archery is my style and for a bow to be here is luck on my side. It’s like I was fated to be with the bow.”

Fuyumi snorted before elbowing the woman slightly, “You shouldn’t let your husband hear that he’ll probably pack up and take Kimi with him knowing how much love you hold for a weapon instead of him.”

Aoi spluttered and flailed her hands, “I didn’t mean it like that! Back me up Hidemi, you know I don’t mean it like that!”

The other three women chuckled at Aoi before silence fell between them.

“Takeshi...how long is this operation exactly?” Asked Valeriya, her icy gaze making the man snap out of his daydream and face her with a more smug expression.

He cleared his throat before freezing up the four women with his words, “However long it can last, the government has much faith in you girls and the generations to come.”

“Generations?” Fuyumi whispered with confusion before making herself louder, “You mean this is like a never-ending operation?”

Takeshi nodded his head at the redhead, “Correct...and you’re the first of this operation. Congratulations girls”

The four women stood still and tried to process the information which Takeshi had just presented them.

A never-ending operation and they were the first generations? The government and force depend on them which adds to the already suffocating pressure. It was up to them to bring success to bring a new legend into this world.

**Author's Note:**

> As it explains, the assassination operation has been placed onto the four and they are under much pressure not only from their upcoming work, but the force and the government (who are secretly funding this organisation so they will succeed). 
> 
> I was planning on going into detail about their grandparents and what is ties and such but I do not want to spoil anything and for now, I’ll leave it your imagination to decide where the four girls had ended up...well maybe it’s much easier for Umi but the other three should be near impossible.
> 
> I was very excited to get this published (already on ffnet) so I hope this prologue satisfies you all and everyone helps me on this journey. I want to create a good story we'll all enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you to all of you.


End file.
